


Almost

by edensgarden



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Banter, Canon Universe, Established Relationship, F/M, Post-Canon, Reader-Insert, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23515495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edensgarden/pseuds/edensgarden
Summary: After your monthly visit to Bokuto and Akaashi, your boyfriend and you ride back home and Kuroo gets... well...Kuroo-like.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Comments: 23
Kudos: 140





	Almost

**Author's Note:**

> just binge-watched the first three seasons in a week and I _do. not. regret._ (¯﹃¯*)

“No.” You say disbelievingly, your eyes wide as you gape at Kuroo, “That _did not_ fucking happen.”

He laughs that beautifully cheeky laugh of his, nodding while keeping his eyes on the road, “Oh yes. Yes, it did.”

“Come on, be real. You can’t fool me.”

“Babe, I’m not.” He lifts one hand from the steering wheel to make a point, turning his head for a second to lock eyes with you.

“You really want me to believe that your ex-girlfriend’s dog licked her boobs while you had sex with her?”

“Yes!” He starts snorting at the memory that replayed in his mind as he remembered the moment vividly.

It had been back in high school, when he had stopped by his first girlfriend’s place after one of his practice matches.

And as it was when you were young and in love, one thing had led to another and soon they had found themselves on her bed, naked and their limbs intertwined, an exchange of heavy breaths and sounds of appreciation filling the room.

It was right when he was about to reach his peak to pleasure station that her dog suddenly bounded up to them, lapping at her breast eagerly, mimicking the motions Kuroo had done just a few minutes ago.

“Ew… “ You can’t contain the chuckle that leaves your throat as you imagine what that would feel like. “Don’t tell me you managed to cum after that, dude?”

He explodes and doubles over in laughter, gripping the steering wheel tighter as your entire face scrunches in a grimace. You push his shoulder away from you when he nods that yes, yes he indeed did cum after that, your brows furrowed and your pink lips cast in a frown.

“You’re fucking disgusting, ew!”

“Babe! I was sixteen and horny- “

“You’re twenty-six and _still_ horny.“

“Well, some things never change do they?” He shoots you a sinfully delicious smirk, his eyebrow raised as he winks at you, “But can you blame me? I got the cutest girlfriend to ever exist.”

You can’t hide the blush that creeps up your neck, the divine sound of Kuroo’s low laughter ringing in your ears. His hand reaches out to yours, your fingers interlacing with one another.

There’s a moment of calming silence between you two, the trees zooming past you as Kuroo accelerates the car, the road in front and behind of you empty. It wasn’t common for people to take this route on a Sunday morning.

You’d know. After all, you always went to visit Bokuto and his sweetheart Akaashi on the first weekend of the month, driving back the entire Sunday to get home. After your small group graduated from university, you had all gone your separate ways.

However, that didn’t translate to you guys not being as tight-knit as you had been back in the day. Daily video calls from the owl-head screeching his lungs out at how much he missed you and Kuroo had become the norm. Messages from an exasperated Akaashi, who was begging for you to take him with you were also no rare occurrence.

“Ah~ I’m going to miss them. I wish we could just move back in together - like back in uni, you know? Wasting our nights away playing volleyball and drinking shitty beer on full moon nights out on campus… Ah~ We had such a good life!”

“Say the word and I’ll turn right back around, sugar.”

Kuroo gives you that megawatt, million dollar smile that leaves you swooning, even after seeing it almost daily for six years now. You didn’t know what you possibly could have done to deserve this kind of happiness, to deserve this loving man who was nothing short of loyal and committed to you.

But whatever it was… You hoped it was enough to last for a lifetime of happiness with this goofball. You smile at him gently, the corners of your eyes wrinkling when he pulls your intertwined hands towards him, pressing a soft kiss on the back of your hand.

You close your eyes, reveling in the sweetness of his gesture. Right now… Everything is perfect. Everything is so beautiful, so quiet, so calm…

You can hear the beating of his heart aligning with yours and you swear in that moment you can feel the love radiating-

“What about that dog you wanted to get for Christmas?”

“Kuroo!” You hit his shoulder harshly, when he reaches towards your chest, pouting after he breaks into another one of his laughing fits when you push his grabby hands away.

“Come on~ Just one minute~ Please? Pretty please?”

“Bleh!“ You fake vomit.

You rest your elbow on the windowsill, your chin inside your palm, intent on ignoring the childish pleas of your boyfriend begging to hold at least one of your boobs and oh my god, was this guy really the same irresistible guy that made you chant his name all night, forgetting your own?

He gives up a few seconds later, those sweet lips of his cast down in a pout as he intently looks at you.

_Ugh. Jesus fucking Christ._

_Not this again._

You shoot him a glare, fighting the sad puppy face he makes at you, but you feel your heart clenching in every single corner when he whines _‘but baaaabe, why do you never love me?’_.

You should know better than to let him lure you in with his innocent tone. Kuroo was anything but poor and sweet.

He was downright devilish, which once again proved itself to be true when you sigh in defeat. His pout is _immediately_ replaced by a shit-eating grin, his tongue darting out to lick his lips in anticipation.

You shift in your seat slightly, guiding his hand to your stomach with a pounding heart and warm cheeks, squeezing your thighs involuntarily when his rough fingers dance under your shirt and up your cold skin until they reach the soft mounds of flesh.

“Ah~” He hums happily, “Mhm, sure are the boobs of the woman I love. Only she got boobs this nice.”

You smack your palm across your forehead, pushing his hands away with a snicker.

_Seriously. This goofball will never grow up, will he?_

“Babe.“ He says with a much more serious tone all of a sudden, causing you to snap your eyes at him. He’s focused on the road in front of him again, the wide expanse of green grass flying past you as he keeps speeding up. “Look at me. And then close your eyes.”

“Uh- What?” You laugh uncomfortably, backing away a bit as you look at him as if he had grown a second pair of head, “I don’t trust you, dude- “

“Babe, please. Just do it.”

He grips the steering wheel tighter, the hint of playfulness gone from his tone. You can’t help but sigh, already used to his pendulum-like mood swings.

One minute he was a goddamn child that you wanted to chuck out the window in a fifty-story building and the next he was the definition of a blessing itself, causing the heat to swirl around your core – which, how the fuck was that even possible in the first place?

“Fine…” You grumble before you close your eyes and turn to face him.

Bracing yourself for one of his weird antics, you grimace a bit, your shoulders lifting instinctively when you feel his hot breath fanning across your cheek.

“I love you.“ He mutters, pressing his chapped lips against your soft ones.

And in that moment that feels like a hundred years, you kiss.

The taste of his lemon gum invades your senses, your heart fluttering lightly in your chest at the feeling of joy that never ceases to come when kissing Kuroo.

All around you, the trees are swimming past, a mix of greens and browns blurring, the tachometer pointing to 120km/h and the highway almost empty.

_Almost._


End file.
